Just a Dream
by FallenStar126
Summary: This is my first fanfiction! Post Twilight.Tate. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction story ever! So please be gentle! Well if i give you a summary it would give the whole story away! Please review! Thanks on to the story**

* * *

**

**Just a Dream**

"Shooter!" Kate screamed. She dropped her gun and dove in front of Gibbs while someone fired a shot. Kate dropped to the ground and just laid there without moving or saying anything.

"Kate!" Gibbs yelled as her and I ran over to her.

Gibbs and I unzipped her jacket and tore the shirt underneath, and were thankful to find that the bullet was stuck in her bullet proof vest. Gibbs and I breathed a sigh of relief. Although Gibbs didn't really show it I know that he was relieved.

"You ok?" I asked full of pure concern.

"Ooww" Kate moaned in pain. "I just got shot at point-blank range DiNozzo…what do you think?" Kate said as me and Gibbs helped her up.

"That means that you won't be going to Pilate's class tomorrow?" I said with a smile.

Kate just looked at me, shook her head, and smiled.

"Protection detail is over, Kate" Gibbs said as her put his earpiece back in.

"You did good" I said winking at Kate. Again she just smiled.

"For once DiNozzo's right." Gibbs said with a smirk.

"Wow!" Kate laughed. "I thought I would die before I ever hear…"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence. She fell backwards as a single bullet went through the back of her skull. Kate fell to the ground. She was just laying there in her own pool of blood.

I just stood there in shock. Her blood had spattered all over my face. My legs started to weaken as I fell to my knees beside this once living human being. My emotions got the best of me and I started crying uncontrollably. I couldn't hold back my emotions any longer. No matter how hard I tried the tears just kept flowing down my face like a waterfall. I finally gave in and let them fall.

I could see Gibbs staring into the distance with his gun pointed at God knows what. He mumbled something but I couldn't hear it, nor was I really trying to.

I turned my attention back to Kate. I was still crying, and at this point I could careless. I had just lost the woman I love and I never even got a chance to tell her how I felt. Now those words would forever be unsaid.

Just then I heard a voiced and a gun shot. I thought it was Gibbs so I kept my attention on Kate. I wished she would just get up and start insulting me for something stupid I did or make fun of me because I was crying, but I knew I would never hear her sweet voice say another word. Well at least not in this life time anyway.

I brushed a hair out of her eyes. I know it really didn't matter that much because mostly all her hair was covered in blood, but it mattered to me. I had never got the chance to do that when she was alive. She would have yelled at me if I did though. "Kate, I love you! Why did you have to go? I wish I could have saved you but I didn't know it was coming. I promise I will get the basterd that did this to you." I said as I started to cry again, but this time I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew it was Gibbs.

"I never even got to tell her, Gibbs. Now she's gone." I said with tears streaming down my checks.

"It will be alright Anthony." A voice said, but it was not Gibbs's. I turned around and there stood Ari with a gun in my face. I searched for Gibbs. I found him lying motionless, the same as Kate. The shot I heard earlier was from Ari not Gibbs. I should have looked over to see why he was shouting but I could get my attention off Kate. Now it was because of my carelessness Kate and Gibbs were both dead.

"Ari, you stupid basterd! You are going to pay for what you have done to both of them!" I said full of anger.

"Well, how do you plan on doing that Anthony, when I am the one with the gun?" Ari said as he smirked.

I started reaching for my gun. "I wouldn't be doing that if I were you." Ari said.

"Why, what are you going to do about it?" I said with my gun at hand.

"Drop your gun Anthony, I will shoot you." Ari said.

I keep my gun in my hand. "You know what, I could honestly careless. You just killed Kate and Gibbs. I will not let you walk out alive. And I would die trying. Plus, I don't have anything left to live for."

With that being said I raised my gun and pointed it at Ari. I took off the safety and closed my eyes as I pulled the trigger, as did he. I heard to shots fire and I opened my eyes.

I was bewildered to find myself lying under my desk in the office. I felt something wet on my face. I lifted my hand and felt it and brought my hand back down so I could see what it was. To my surprise it was only sweat. I sat up and looked around. Neither Gibbs nor Kate were at their desks.

I thought for a second. _"Well if I am still alive then they must be too."  
_He stood up and heard the elevator ding.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be put up. I got done writing it at like 12 last night so i hope it makes sence. But please review!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

I looked over at the elevator's doors to see who it was. As I waited a couple seconds for the doors to open, it seemed like I had been waiting for eternity. As the doors opened all the way, sure enough Kate walked out and was heading in my direction. All I could do was smile. When she got to my desk, I ran to her and gave her a hug, but she didn't hug back.

"Tony, what the hell are you doing?" Kate snapped as she pushed herself away from me.

"Thank God you're alive!" I said. She just looked at me in deep confusion. She had no idea why I would say a thing like that.

"Wait Tony, why wouldn't I be alive?" Kate said still confused.

"Well, you got shot in the head with a sniper by Ari and Gibbs died too. I guess I must have been dreaming. But it felt so real. I had your blood on my face and everything." I said summarizing the whole thing the fastest I could.

"Tony, did all those slaps to the head finally catch up to you? Are you sure you're feeling alright? Because you did pass out when we got back from the crime scene." Kate said concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I am just so happy you're alive though. Good thing it was just a dream." I said.

"Ok Tony, you're starting to scare me. I am taking you to see Ducky." Kate said pulling me towards the elevator.

"No Kate, I am fine. Really" I said walking back to my desk. "It's just that you dying in that dream made me realize that if something did happen to you, I don't know what I would do." I said somewhat embarrassed.

Kate smiled. "That's really sweet Tony. I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you either." She said stepping closer to me.

"Kate, I um…." I just couldn't fine the courage or the words to tell her how I truly felt. But then I thought back to my dream and figured that if I didn't tell her now, she may never know.

"Kate, I want to let you know that I really care about you, a lot. Well let's just say more than a brother should. You don't have to say anything though; I just needed you to know that before something does really happen to either one of us." I said looking into her beautiful brown eyes. They looked shocked yet there was a hint of happiness in them. I think that might be a good sign.

With that being said, Kate stepped even closer. Our faces and bodies were only a few inches apart. Then Kate whispered softly in my ear. I could feel her warm breath on my ear sending tingles down my whole entire body. She said "Tony, I don't want to talk anyways."

Kate moved even closer. Our lips were practically touching. Then she started kissing me softly and slid her hands around my neck to deepen the kiss. I slid my hands around her waist. Just then we heard the elevator ding and Kate pulled away and put her hands back down to her sides. As did I. We defiantly did not want to get caught, especially by Gibbs.

The elevator doors opened and there stood Gibbs. To cover up what we were doing Kate said, "Tony, we will finish this conversation later." Then she smiled.

Kate walked back over to her desk and sat down. Gibbs looked at me and said, "You finally woke up Tony, I thought you said DiNozzo's don't pass out. Because that's what it looked like to me." Gibbs smirked, walked over to his desk and sat down. He started looking over some file.

When I saw Gibbs looking at the file, I looked over to Kate and smiled. She smiled back. We both so happy from what just happened and that we hadn't gotten caught. Or so we thought.

Then Gibbs looked up and said "Kate, DiNozzo you better keep your relationship outside the office. No PDA at work." Then he started looking over his file again.

Kate and I just looked at each other with shock on our faces. I thought, "_Damn, how does he always figure this stuff out? Oh yeah, he's Gibbs."_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! i am not really sure what to do after this chapter. i am sorta stuck so suggestions would be nice! Thanks :-)**


End file.
